


No one likes me

by Professional_Fangirl31333



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Fangirl31333/pseuds/Professional_Fangirl31333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random thing i wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one likes me

Bang! The door to Dan and Phil's flat slammed shut from the sheer force of the wind. Dan sighed heavily, exhausted from a day of meetings that he'd been forced to attend alone. He began his trek up the stairs and heard a muffled crying sound coming from the lounge.  
“Phil, what's wrong? What happened?” Dan exclaimed upon seeing his sobbing friend.  
“Nothing. I’m fine,” Phil quickly replied as he wiped his tears, ”Go away,Dan.”  
“No. Not until you tell me what's wrong,” Dan said stubbornly.  
Phil sighed heavily, “I just feel so useless,Dan. No one likes me alone. They only like me when I’m with you.”  
“That’s not true. Lots of people like you, even when you’re not with me.”  
“Like who, Dan?”  
“Like everyone who watches your videos, and who was subscribed before I even created my first video,” said Dan, as he hugged his best friend.  
Phil pouted, “Yeah, but most people think I’m just a waste of space. Why does everybody like you and not me?”  
“They don’t. Lots of people think that I’m too sarcastic, or that I’m too opinionated and depressing without you. But I think that just shows what a perfect team we are together. We balance each other out.”  
“Thank you,Dan,” Phil whispered, hugging his friend.  
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare that my friend made me to upload. Any way, hope you enjoyed it! Maybe? It was crap. I apologize.


End file.
